Anemone
is a member of the United Federation. Character Anemone is the pilot of the Nirvash typeTheEND. She looks to be the same age as Eureka. Anemone is regularly accompanied by her strange and overweight pet badger, Gulliver. Several times Anemone is seen seductively slurping down an entire jar of jam. Dewey Novak assigns Dominic Sorel to be her caretaker, to monitor her condition as his plans develop. Anemone was modified in some way to make her more like a Coralian (hence the similar eyes), and suffers both mentally and physically as a result. Her body was also modified and conditioned by Dewey's scientists to pilot TheEND. Anemone was the only case that ever survived the medical treatments that the doctors put her through. She regularly suffers from painful headaches, nose bleeds, and emotional instability, most of which can be temporarily treated with a kind of drug injected into a receptor in her neck. Even after everything she has experienced, Anemone seems to be fine with what Dewey's men made her become. It's unclear whether she is ignorant that Dewey made her that way or simply knows and doesn't care. She responds to Dewey with affection and respect. However later in the series it is shown that Anemone actually loathes Dewey, when seen throwing a strand of his hair from her shoulder with disgust. In her drugged state, Anemone is almost unbeatable in the skies with TheEND. Renton Thurston and Eureka initially have trouble fighting with her even with the Nirvash typeZERO, but do much better after it is upgraded. Thanks in part to her more advanced LFO, Anemone can outfly most regular LFOs. Even Holland in his Terminus typeR909 LFO wasn't able to stand against her for very long. At first, Anemone is presented as an unfortunate killer. When not under the effects of the neurological stimulant drugs, she's often negatively moody and fearful at times when told to carry out a mission with TheEND. At such times, Dominic injects stimulants into her neck, which calms her mind and brings out her more focused, blood-lusting personality. After her multiple failures due to the Gekkostate, she begins to feel depressed as she realizes her own value is gone. In episode 42, in her attempt to follow Renton and Eureka into the Zone, she has a small flashback of her happy life with her parents before she became an experiment subject. Dominic eventually falls in love with Anemone, but she doesn't return his feelings until very late in the series. Anemone initially seems to be in love with Dewey, but these feelings change, as well. Anemone begins to reciprocate Dominic's feelings after he is sent to retrieve her replacement by Dewey. These feelings culminate when she is sent on a suicide mission (unbeknownst to her, but she seems somewhat aware of the fact) to enter the Scub realm and electronically tag the Scub Coral Command Cluster with a transmitter, allowing Oratorio number eight (part of an orbiting weapons system) to target and destroy it. During her battle with Renton and Eureka, having been nearby at the time, they try to convince her that Dominic will understand her feelings. She believes that it's basically pointless now, and prepares to fire TheEND's "Vascud Crisis", but the sudden arrival of Dominic and Gulliver, who had taken a transport shuttle to enter the Scub realm and chase Anemone, changes her mind. He's now clinging to a ref board, his shuttle having been destroyed through repeated impacts during the trip. In spite of Anemone's sudden change of heart, TheEND fires, the Nirvash having moved out of its path by this point, and the subsequent shockwave knocks Dominic unconscious. In an emotional cry to save Dominic, TheEND's frame changes from a black armor to silver and moves on its own to help her save Dominic, tossing Anemone to him during the attempt. It is while in freefall that they both kiss. In the aftermath of "Second Summer of Love", Dominic and Anemone can be seen camping out at the starry night, looking at the moon that has a heart with Renton and Eureka's names carved in it. Category:United Federation Category:Characters in Eureka Seven